The gamer of DC
by bmanbeast57
Summary: I won't stop with my promise to them I can I won't Bat's you can't stop me your just to weak to kill me i will never stop you may protect people me two but I get permanent take downs your a relic a sad man how at the end with out that masks is nothing just a sad little boy crying for mama and daddy- Max - goodish Lex and others
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Here is the V2 hope you like it**

"Talking normal" ****

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Max POV**

 **Ping welcome to the game**

 **Max as the new game you can become whatever you want be a good guy bad guy or in between it doesn't matter it's your game and your choice.**

 **EXP is used to upgrade your powers or using is energy points**

 **Max no last name  
HP 1,550 regeneration 10 HP per minute  
EP 1,500 regeneration 10 EP per minute  
ATK: 250  
EXP 2,000**

 **STR:15 (physical attacks, carrying limit, endurance, lifting objects)**

 **VIT: 18 (maximum heath, stamina,)**

 **AGI: 20 (chance to hit with range weapons, spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 10(how many skill points you get after leveling up, ability to understand complex problems)**

 **WIS:10(will power, quick thing in battle, better ideas outside of battle and Energy points)**

 **CHR:10(how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **SPD:35 (how fast you go)**

 **LUC: 15 (the better loot you get after the mission)**

 **Skill points 13**

 ****

 **the powers you will start with**

 **(Passive mastered) Environmental Adaptation- able to survive and adapt to any natural environment**

 **( passive) Level 1 (0%) Enhanced Strength- Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight**

 **( passive)Level 1 (0%) Enhanced Combat- unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry.**

 **(Passive mastered) Absolute Thievery- steal everything and anything**

 **Level 1 (0%) Nature Manipulation- manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it**

 **(Passive mastered) Psychic Shield- be highly resistant to psychic attacks**

 **( Passive ) Level 1 (0%) Enhanced Durability- physical durability extremely high, able to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects.**

 **( Passive ) Level 1 (0%) Shadow Bending/Control/Manipulation- User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows and travel.**

 **( Passive )Level 2 (0%) Kinetic Energy Manipulation- Manipulate of kinetic energy**

 **( Passive )Level 1 (0%) Electrokinetic Combat - Combine physical combat with electricity + 100 ATK in had to hand**

 **( Passive )Level 1 (0%) Air/Wind Manipulation- Manipulate air/wind**

 **Level 1 (0%) Demon Summoning- can summon demons/demonic beings from other worlds for a variety of reasons such as helping in combat or in granting power to increase the capabilities of the user. Cost depending on type of summons**

 **Level 1 (0%) -Angel Summoning User can summon angels/celestial beings from other worlds to help them depending on type of summons**

 **Level 2 (0%) - Metal Manipulation- The ability to manipulate metal.**

 **[ ok I am OP that good but I just a street kid in New York with no damn money].** I thought ****

 **Ping**

 **jobs are found or given by the system and rewards are money and items**

 **[ ok that's one problem solved]** I thought ****

 **KA BOOM**

 **[ what the shit was that] I thought**

 **Ping**

 **go find out what is going on and stop it**

 **Reward's**

 **2,000 $**

 **3,000 EXP**

 **Hoodie with pants and shoes ( AN Assassins Creed Connor Hoodie what it cool)**

 **Level 1 Tac-45 durability 75/75 with 60 rounds**

 **Level 1 knuckles gloves durability 100/100**

 **[ well ok time to go]** I thought before running to the booms and everyone was running away from the town square and the place was a warzone the street gang the devils crew we just wrecking everything and the cops were in a bad spot the gang had gun as in military grade and the cops need help so I going to help it MY city after all. The first thing is I'm going to get the two cops who are being shot at out.

 **Ping entering combat zone**

 **Enemy's 10 Level 1-3**

I didn't care and I used my **Shadow Bending/Control/Manipulation** and teleport to the cops and get them as I slipped into the shadows I came up in front of the cops who were very surprised as I grabbed them from the side of the car to the portable HQ where the Major and police caption were man did they jump.

" What the hell is go…. McConn, Kane you two alright". The chief said to the cops I saved then he looked at me but I had a mask on **( the Cover image)** and I teleported back to the fight.

I popped up behind them and used my Electrokinetic Combat to hit the first one with paralyzing him for the rest of his life his HP bar when gray I guess that meant KO. The others saw me and I switched to my Air/Wind Manipulation I blasted a wind blade that cut two of them in half and killed them.

 **Ping New skill**

 **Wind blade Level 1 ( 0% )- a blade formed from air that moves as fast speeded that can cut through enemies. Cost 10 EP**

seven left so I just stood there and took the bullets my heath bar had a gold shield that must be my Enhanced Durability the gold shield did not move so if it goes my health is going to take the DAM good to know . I heard the clicks that no more ammo.

" You'd think you would be smart enough to conserve your ammo but asshole are dumb as hell". I said and so I charged them and went all out they when flying back or just fell to the ground all after a few moments they all ten were down/ dead I looked at the cops who were cheering and looking over the wounded I was about to walk over there and see if I could help them but I was hit by FUCKING SUPERBOY NOW THEY SHOW UP THE FUCK AFTER I DID ALL THE HARD WORK. my gold bar cracked a bit as I slammed in to the car.

" OW that hurt you ass the hell was that for you're an asshole you know that". I told the…Team of sidekicks OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS

" STOP you are under arrest for murder stand down". Aqualad told me

 **[HE does not KNOW ME WHAT I LOST AND THE DREAM I KEEP LOSING OVER AND OVER THEY NEVER SUFFER LIKE I HAVE]** I thought him and his team.

" OK, fish boy if you and the rest of the minis want a fight you got one". I said and used a **Wind blade** to scatter them and I used shadow travel to get behind them. **[ Ok they all are between 2000 HP and level 12 so I maybe able to hurt them enough to get out of here]** I thought and I hit Kid flash first who had **1,100 HP** and he lost **350 HP** and crashed into Artemis. Robin attacked with a batarang or whatever he has but it was meatal so with a little **Metal Manipulation** it was sent at Aqualad who rolled out of the way. I live on the streets so fighting groups alone is not new to me. I used **Shadow Bending/Control/Manipulation** and thought of a shape and I need to reach them at range and I swung my arm and a wip came out and smacked into Robin.

 **PING new skill**

 **Shadow wipe level 1 (0%)- an attack that hits the enemy at long rang for 100 DAMAGE cost 50 EP**

I used **Shadow wipe** to hit Aqualad it sent him flying back into a car that was **450 DAM** taking his heath down to **1350.** I turned my head for superboy to hit me and half of my golden bar went.

" Well a sucker punch nice one but you need more than a lucky shot to take me down". I told him and the cracks in my mask were fixed. I looked right at him and realized I was out matched I knew the league would show up soon and with miss martian trying to to attack my mind but with **Psychic Shield** it stopped her. The rest of the team soon was back up and I was out numbered and gunned well this sucks.

" Your out number stand down now". Aqualad said and not going to happen.

" Ya, not really feeling it fishboy so you and your Jr league and can go well take a long walk and fuck off".I said and they did not like that.

" You are so going down dude".Kid flash said and I walked over to the cops because even if I escaped the others will come for me and I can't fight the league yet.

" Police commissioner I hear by surrender to the state of New york city and will fully cooperate". I said and the shocked looks on their faces were priceless and the commissioner nodded and gave a officerthe ok.

" You have the right to remain silent Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law You have the right to have an attorney present If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you". And I soon was in that back of a police car.

 **POV switch cell 004 Rikers Island 2 days later**

I am in isolation the cops put here and my lawyer said that the state was not filling charges but the justice league was trying to send to to prison. I still have my mask on and no inhibitor collar on it does not work not that I would leave that would case to much problems and it's better than the street. I was kicked out of my thoughts when my cell door opened.

" Kid you got a vister". The guard said and Stane took me to the visitor center I have zero Idea who came to see me and I walked pass other cells and into the visitor center, and in their was a woman she was african american in a blue dress with a pearl necklace.

" Who the hell are you". I asked her

" My name is Amanda Waller young man I work for the united states government". She said and I felt my heart drop in my chest did I do something to piss off the government. She then put a file on the table and I sat down and looked at it and I read all of it and I looked right at her.

" You got to be shiting me".

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Well review and tell me what you think and any OC that should join up with my OC should superboy and Miss M join him let me know LOVE YOU ALL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normally"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

**Max POV**

" You want me to join what"! I asked slack-jawed.

" The Globe Defence initiative". Waller said

" I know that but why me I'm sixteen why ask me". I asked her because I have no idea why.

" Tell me both your birth parents were in the military correct". Waller said

" Ya WERE being the word why you asking".I asked her.

" Before they were killed and you pulled you being placed in foster care they were two of the best agents we had and close friends of mine and a few other people who are extremely important". She said and ok now I was curious.

" Whoa, I thought my mom was in the Navy and my dad was in the Marines not some kind of super spy order ". I said.

" No, a few years before your birth your parents and a small force of UN team picked from around the world to respond to what was deemed too dangerous for anyone or involving the Justice League. It was soon disbanded after the League demand it is shut down for killing an alien force that was abducting humans in northern Africa". Amanda Waller said and what the fuck the sups would rather let a bunch of assholes go and get mad at people doing their job.

" Why am I only hearing about this now though". I asked her.

" The GDI never disbanded only their field teams did they have been far beyond top secret and operating for years Max". Miss Waller said.

" Then why now are you here now I hardly think I rank that much on anyone's scale". I told her.

" Wrong your parents had many friends but also many enemies so the last two families that took you in were watched and looked through thoroughly". She said but I had one question that been killing me.

" So when do I get out". I asked her.

" So you are joining GDI Max". She asked me.

" Ya just tell what to sign and I'll sign it". I said.

" This will be quick". She said and I discovered I hate paperwork.

 **Timeskip 1 hour later**

" That it has done no more of that evil crap". I said.

" Before you go". She said and handed me a folder and a credit card." The folder has your papers your social security card and birth certificate and the credit card has 2.19 million dollars on it 5,000 is added monthly it had a DNA lock so only you can use it and a car outside will take you to where you'll be staying". She said and working for the government was definitely the best idea ever. A man soon came into the room he was a soldier.

" No thanks boss lady I'll find myself, after all, it's a nice chapter in my life".I said and **shadow traveled** out.

 **Timeskip two days later Max empire state building**

I was wearing my new hoodie **(AN Assassins Creed Connor Hoodie black with silver trim with mask cover image)** I was on top of the empire state building as I looked around. My new place was a penthouse on the top of a building that the government-owned for the first time in years I sleep in a real bed and had a hot was great. I even had my **knuckles gloves** on and my **Tac-45** on my side. I looked down and jumped down right off the thing the wind in my hair was more fun than all get out. I used **Shadow Bending** to grab on another building and swung up and repeated the process I love this. I looked around me and shadow ran across a building before swinging again. I was about to swing again but something rammed me like a frate train and shoot me up in the are and dropped me on the roof.

" Holy crap the hurt what ass did that". I said out loud and I rubbed my neck and a metal collar was on it.

 **PING**

 **An inhibitor collar has been put on you but due to you being the gamer it does not work on you.**

 **[ OH HELL YES GAME SYSTEM I LOVE YOU]** I thought as I just got what seemed to be a cheat in life. I looked up and saw-.

" Ok, what does the league want with me if this is about the guys I killed I was pardoned and have a license to kill and you just assaulted me for no reason". I asked well only three members Batman and wonder woman.

" We know but you should already be in Belle Reve for murdering those people". Batman said with his teeth clenched.

" They had military grade automatic weapons and kill a lot of cops and wounded a lot of people while you did nothing but send you mini league and look what happened they were late, So forgive me if I lack a set of morals for sick cos like that". I told him

" They were still people". He said and fist clenched.

" So are the people that the Joker kills what about their justice and the fact he keeps getting out of jail so you can keep playing cat and mouse and damn anyone that gets caught in the middle hell you think that locking them up will help him it won't he's a rabid dog and should be put down but you don't want that do". I said and he was getting angry good now sups." Next, we have Superman the asshole who keeps trying to change us into his race news flash jackass we NOT humans are imperfect we achieved how much without you, in fact, you made your own enemies Livewire, Volcana and probably a lot more even if we tell you we don't want your help you to it any way you FORCED HELP IS NOT HELP if you want to REALLY go over help with the war on terror or stop warlords that will really help someone or all that advanced technology you have could really help with cancer diabetes and a lot more". I told him I was about to say more then he cut me off.

" NO, the earth is for that ye-".

" What gives you the right to decided what we're ready for anyway humanity's fate should be in the hands of humans not a numbskull from a dead race who unleashed brainiac on the or fact you have let him kill entire worlds and not stopped him you know what Lex Luthor might be right about you do have a FUCKING god complex". I said and looked at Batman." Now I understand killing every criminal is not what should happen you do that you become something less then human I'd rather have people like Poison Ivy, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Livewire, Volcana and Luthor as allies you want to know why they can make the hard choices you can't they are not perfect but I can understand them hell went I was on the streets you heroes never helped hell you just turned a blind eye". I said trying to keep in control my anger. " I was in Gotham and a lot of us homeless kids were freezing to death guess who helped us out she can control plants and is hot I'll give you three guess". I said crossing my arms.

" Poison Ivy". Batman said and he was half right.

" And Harley Quinn when she's not with the clown shes a nice woman when she tries to get away from him he beats her do you know how Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn take so long to be found it's simple the homeless help them their outcasts with no how so we keep them hidden they keep us safe so we hid them from you as payment". I said.

"WHERE ARE THEY! Batman screamed and got into my face and well personal space too. Then a hand touched his shoulder and pushed him away.

" That enough Batman". She told him and I took my collar off.

" He knows where they are they been missing for mounts". He told her.

" Sorry to tell you but I have no idea where they are I haven't been in your shit hole for two years so you are out of luck ya rim job". I said and throw the inhibitor collar at him he caught it." I have done nothing you can't lock me up I won't kill anyone MABY but I will put them in the ICU I'm no hero if anything I'm a well shit I have no clue but let me tell you something I stop believing in you jackass a long time ago ". I said and was about to **Shadow travel** out but I looked back." You think your heroes I know guys on the street that are worth ten times as much as you are you are not heroes in a lot of eyes remember that". I said and left the good mood I had was gone.

 **POV change the third person**

" That could have gone better". Superman said

" We should have knocked him out and took him to the tower and put him in a cell". Batman said

" Batman he raised valid points why I understand we can't be everywhere where we can be we are not". She asked him.

" If we get involved we would have to kill people and we swore to never cross that line anyone who does should be in jail". He said to her and she narrowed her eyes.

" I have killed people killing has always been a last resort but I have and it's not easy, We have a saying, my people. 'Don't kill if you can wound, don't wound if you can subdue, don't subdue if you can pacify, and don't raise your hand at all until you've extended it.". She said to him.

" What does that have to do with anything". He asked.

" The child is a different breed he has seen and lived a hard life he has powers he could have become a anything or ignored them we can't force any to be a hero some may just want to be left alone or use them honestly to make money". She said.

" If you have powers they should be used to help people". Superman said.

" We all have free will and in they choose to do something with their powers that does not cause a threat to any they should be left alone". She told him but he refused to budge.

 **POV change**

" Have you seen the new hero that showed up in New York". Voice one said

" Yes, I have it's a pity that the bitch already got to him and with Lex gone our power has been reduced". Voice two said

" Indeed". Voice three said

" Send someone to test this new piece on the board and make sure he sees the light". The fourth voices said.

 **End chapter 2**

 **Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer**

 **Bman out**


End file.
